Love is a Verb
by BrokenPoet12
Summary: A cave scene but not "the" cave scene. Song is by Incubus. Called LoveisaVerb


I WON ABOSLUTLY NONE OF TIS. DONT SUE ME SUE THEM!!!! *points at a tree*  
  
Neo and Trinity in a cave scene, but not the movie scene. **************************************************************************** *********  
  
The pounding of the drums rang in his ears, throbbing hard inside his already cluttered head. Neo stood leaning against a stone pillar as his eyes searched the entrance to the temple. He had been restless lately. It was as if something had burrowed under his skin and polluted his mind. It causing unease and anxiousness whenever he left her. Sighing harshly Neo shifted position and looked in vain for Trinity. He was so absorbed in his search that he no longer noticed the noise or the party-goers crowding even the outskirts of the temple. It all apeared to be in black and white. The throbbing of the drums and the noise of the crowed were filtered out.  
  
His gaze shifted to the floor and focused on his boots. They were covered in dust and oil and every other shipboard fluid he had ever spilt on them. He recalled the time Mouse had tripped and dropped a container of oil on him, the bowl of goop that had fallen from his hands and the blood. The blood was the worst memory and the most recent stain, or stains rather. Trinity had had a very close call in the Matrix with two agents. He had been fighting off three more of them when she had been stabbed in the chest. Everything froze inside that moment. Miraculously he had managed to get her out in time. By the time he had gotten to her chair she was sitting up, blood was coming from her mouth. Some of it must have fallen to his boots. Swallowing hard his he could still remember the coppery taste of her blood on her lips. He shook his head of the images and looked up slowly, already knowing.  
  
***This party is old and uninviting. Participants all in black and white. You enter in full blown technicolor. Nothing is the same after tonight...****  
  
She entered slowly, head turned and eyes wandering. Her skin tingled as the warm air brushed across her skin gently. The temple was always so warm. It had been her favorite place since she was newly unplugged. The ships were always so cold and Zion was full of rock and metal. Hardly a resemblance to the world of the Matrix she had known so well. But the temple had always drawn her. It had nothing to do with religion or the parties or the people. Somehow she knew that the temple, even if it was the site of the last human stand, would always be warm and safe.  
  
Suddenly as if drawn by a magnet her eyes met Neo's in the semi- darkness of the wall he was leaning on. He made no sudden movement, his eyes just traveled the length of her body, starting with her eyes and moving slowly down. As his gaze returned to her's she saw the flame in his eyes. It took much of her willpower not to run to his arms. She shuddered as she remembered her last close call. Pushing the thought aside she allowed a slight grin to cross her lips as she approached him.  
  
***If the world would fall apart. In a fiction worthy wind. I wouldn't change a thing now that you're here. Yeah, love is a verb here in my room...***  
  
Stepping foreward suddenly, Neo wrapped his arms around Trinity and devoured her lips with his. A soft moan escaped her lips as she pressed herself against him. It was suddenly ten times hotter in the temple. Pulling her with him, Neo settled back into the shadows.  
  
"I missed you today," Trinity breathed against his lips.  
  
"mm..I'm sorry. The councilers wouldn't let me get away for five minutes. You were on my mind the whole time."  
  
Pulling back slightly, Trinity looked into Neo's hungry eyes. Her chest rising and falling rapidly. She shivered slightly, despite the temple and passion induced warmth, as his hands roamed absently across her bare arms.  
  
Neo moved his lips to the skin of her neck quickly, teeth nipping gently and tounge darting out to sooth the mild sting. He smiled as she sighed and relaxed into his embrace fully. Turning slowly he leaned her back against the rock and continued his onslaught. His hips nudged foreward involuntairily as she arched her back hard. This time it was his turn to allow a groan to slip from his lips. Pulling away from her he struggled to catch his breath and calm his erratic heartbeats.  
  
"Trinity...I think we should...conitnue this..in our room." His sentance was interupted by his harsh gasping breathes.  
  
Her own chest heaving, Trinity leaned foreward and nuzzled Neo's neck. She could feel his lips trace lightly down her own and the chill it brought her.  
  
"I think you're right Neo. Shall we?"  
  
With that she pushed him away and stepped out of the shadows with a grin. Pulling him by the hand, Trinity led Neo out of the cave and towards the lift.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
***You enter and close the door behind you. Now show me the world seen from the stars. If only the lights would dim a little. I'm weary of eyes upon my scars.***  
  
Falling through the open door, both Trinity and Neo were a mass of blured motion. Their lips were seeking, hands roaming to remove clothing and heat rising. Finally settling against the far wall, they set about removing the rest of the impeding garments. When the task was done, Neo stepped back and looked intensly into Trinity's eyes. With a look of pure adoration his eyes traveled down her bidy and back up, hungrily taking in her pale skin, her toned muscles. The shape of her hips and the heaving of her breasts were fully imprinted in his mind. In the dim light of the tiny room, he worshiped her with his eyes and soon his hands followed suit.  
  
***If the world would fall apart. In a fiction worthy wind. I wouldn't change a thing now that you're here. Yeah, love is a verb here in my room.***  
  
Trinity couldn't keep the smile off of her lips as Neo roamed her body freely. The looks he had given her were her undoing. They had finally collapsed onto the bed and Neo was trying to kiss every inch of her body. A moan she couldn't have controlled if she tried made it past her lips.  
  
Hearing it, Neo's head raised and he smiled at her. His lips quickly found hers and he felt the warmth growing inside of him. The nagging feeling had been banished to the back of his mind. There was only her, in this bed. Nothing else would ever matter to him. Trinity had become his everything. As his finger tips traced along every plug in her arms, his lips moved to the ones on her chest.  
  
Neo thought about the first time he had seen these plugs. Not in the heat of passion, no. He had seen these plugs as she lay in the Med bay, undressed so he could treat several new wounds. It had been so close to the day he had died. The day she had told him. So soon after, everything was still so new. So much death, so much destruction but so much hope.  
  
Snapped back into the moment his finger tips traced the faint scars on her abdomen. Only a small reminder of past battles fought. Both of their bodies were covered in them. He sighed faintly as her lips found the ones on his own chest. The bullet holes. Smiling at her gentle touch, Neo wrapped his arms around her. Meeting her eyes, he saw the fire in them. The want and the need. In a gentle, timeless moment he satisfied her. Connected together, they moved with each other, as one. Allowing a great fire to builf withing them until it could no longer be contained within the walls of the tiny room. Afterwards, they lay quietly together. Contented beyond anything either had known before. With a quiet sigh they both rolled towards each other and closed their eyes.  
  
"Trinity?"  
  
"hmmm..?"  
  
"I'm going to go to the end of the world with you."  
  
"I know"  
  
Trinity?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm never letting go"  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
